Liquid metal has unique physical properties useful for many applications. For instance, liquid lithium is a candidate material in a plasma facing component (PFC) for a fusion reactor. Liquid lithium also has a potential use as a diverter wall in fusion reactors, where lithium must be in a liquid phase to continually be renewed at the diverter surface to prevent buildup of impurities. Liquid lithium, liquid antimony alloys, and liquid gallium electrodes can also be utilized in liquid metal batteries and high-power electrical switches.
However, liquid lithium and other liquid metals pose a number of serious safety concerns. Notably, liquid lithium is extremely reactive with materials such as water and, to a certain extent, air. Thus, using liquid lithium or other dangerous liquid metals in a system, such as a pumping system, would require isolating the liquid metal from the surroundings with the use of either an argon atmosphere or a vacuum. One means of insuring safety when using liquid metal systems is by welding all connections, eliminating the need for joints or valves and the risk of leaks. However, these designs sacrifice flexibility because any modifications to the system must be done with a welding torch.
Alternatively, joints or valves can be used to connect segments of the liquid metal systems together, but this creates potential leak risks at each connection. With sensitive components nearby the connections, significant and costly damage could result from a liquid metal leak if not properly attended to and handled.
Thus, there is a need for a leak detector that can both detect a leak and create a feedback mechanism that will minimize associated risks.